I'll Never Let Go
by Onion Jester
Summary: Remake of 1997's Titanic.Toan Midmorning of the Norune Village and Max Daedulus of Palm Brinks boarded the Titanic along with most of the townpeople. Both boys were oblivious to the sudden entanglement of their fates.Shounen aiToanxMax.IHAVENOTGIVENUPYET!
1. Introduction

**Note:** Yeah, yeah, I know, another one of these. Well, there are just so little stories on Dark Cloud, and so far (I might be wrong) there has not been a Toan x Max fanfiction. Well, my first thought was, "Maybe no one thought of it." My second, "Maybe no one, and I mean ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, likes this pairing" and my third thought, "Is there a rule that this pairing is not allowed?...Nah."

Anyway, I still risked it. As Sakuma Ryuichi says, "Those who criticize cannot harm those who create."

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Dark Cloud 1 or 2, they belong to Sony. Neither do I own Titanic, it is a famous romance/tragedy in 1997.

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai. Pairing: Max x Toan. Claire fans, I apologize greatly because Claire will be shown as a spoiled character. If you dislike, do not read. A little note to add, as Titanic is a tragedy, this story might end in a tragedy even though there's some humor. Beware.

**Introduction**

Palm Brinks was quite the town with big events here and there, held by Mayor Need. The Mayor always thought of impressive ideas for celebrations. This year, he went over his head and designed a priceless cruise ship in which everyone had to take the Blackstone trains to the edge of the city to board it. This year, his dear daughter planned to celebrate due to some sort of news, in which was unannounced and made the townspeople curious. She wanted to make it BIG. Dear daddy, of course, would pay millions for his daughter's happiness.

The colossal Titanic floated on the Caribbean blue waters, awaiting all those who were high-ranking to step aboard. People swarmed the dock, eager to travel the seas on a newly-built, expensive ship.

There he was, Maximillian, the "_rich_ tyke" of Palm Brinks, standing next to his sophisticated father, Gerald. Stewart, their butler, and Adel, their maid, held the luggage behind them. Max's white dress shirt and maroon vest wrinkled as random people ran past him. His father dusted off his usual suit as commoners rudely swept by him. Two pairs of green eyes trailed high up the sides of the Titanic.

"Father, Mayor Need really did it this time," The boy laughed, "I wonder how much money's left in his piggy bank."

"Maximillian Daedulus! Manners!" Gerald scolded in a whisper.

The natural azure ceiling made the day pleasurable even though Max disliked the fancy festivities to come, whatever they were. The Palm Brinks residents, and a few outsiders gathered around, walking up the metal stairs and into the ship. Speaking of outsiders, let us travel to a near bar where the piano tinkered its tune. There sat Toan Midmorning at the counter, a boy from the village of Norune, opening another bottle of liquor. No, he was not drinking…his companion, Ruby, was.

"Ah," The lavender-haired dame sighed, nearly drunk, "Thanks for-the boozes…ya know, ya talk less. Learn to-be-a babboler lig ME"

Now, Toan was a fine young man wearing his usual rural-styled clothes without his verdant cap, distinguishing him from the crowd. He tapped on his wrist, like an invisible watch, signaling that he was busy and wanted to know why she dragged him to a bar on their trip to Palm Brinks. If she only wanted to consume alcohol with his money, he would leave quickly. The woman was rich enough from the money her lover, King, gave her, but would not pay for her own grog.

"Wat?" She faced him, scowling, "I know, I know, time! The Titanic willeave zoon. Dun worries, I got ta tickets, and we'll run dhere"

She pulled out two tickets from the chest area of her rose and gold outfit, casting it to Toan. Well, that explains her valise and luggage. Customers threw glances at the woman, eyeing her revealing garments. Ruby patted her hair, making sure it was still tied to resemble a fan. Toan caught the thin papers, examining the information written on them.

_Departure time: 1:30 PM_

The boy snatched Ruby's wrist, rolling up the tight fuchsia sleeves, staring at the mini clock wrapped around it. The time read: 1:26 PM.

"Agh…" Toan groaned, hauling Ruby and her baggage out the bar.

"Oh my gosh! Ya spoke in public!" She yelled in shock," It was a groan, bud it gounts as tawking!…Where're we goin'?"

Toan pushed hundreds of denizens away, bowing slightly for apology. The barkeeper rushed out of the tavern, yelling for bill payments. As a good citizen, Toan threw a bag of gold coins back to the barkeep, accidentally striking him on his bald head. The boy could not help but laugh a little, then proceeded towards the ship, still yanking Ruby.

He charged past the blonde-haired boy, oblivious to their fates suddenly intertwining.

"Commoners are quite uncivilized," Gerald complained arrogantly.

"Father," Max argued," These 'commoners' are only rushing to board the Titanic. Not everyone has to walk behind you while you lazily stroll to the ship."

**&&&**

**Author's note:** There's the intro, now, go read Chapter One and review or else! By the way, I made up their last names if you haven't noticed. I know, they're horrible. I can't think of any good ones.


	2. Ch1: Their Misinterpretation

**Author's Note: **Ok, chapter one, I don't know how this will turn out, but I hope it will be good. Also, I would like to mention that the title is a quote from Titanic.

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the introduction.

**Warnings: **Refer to the introduction. I WILL DELETE any horrible comments about homosexuality. You've been warned, and if you still read it, and complain about yaoi or shounen ai, your fault.

**Chapter One: Their Misinterpretation**

The Titanic was ready to depart as the ship captain, Cedric, signaled. Everyone boarded, waving goodbye to their loved ones. Toan rested his arms on the white fencing, breathing the warm air, letting it breeze through his chestnut hair. Ruby suddenly rushed up beside him, titling her body over the fencing, vomiting her life out.

"Augh…much better," she mumbled, wiping her mouth.

Toan stroked her back, causing her to barf everything left in her stomach. She waved her hand into his face," don't do that again." The boy smiled. A nearby band of violinists began playing their joyful melody, and the Titanic began to move.

Many of the passengers went over to the iron fencing, waving excitedly to the people on the dock. Ruby rested her head on her crossed arms and watched the dock slide past the ship, light-indigo eyes slowly going from right to left.

On the second level of the ship, Max gently gripped the fencing, sighing from the quiet wind travelling through his strands of blonde hair. Away from home for a few days for another one of the Mayor's festivities was not quite exciting anymore.

When the sight of the people was no longer visible, Toan turned his attention to the higher level of the Titanic. Bright cinnamon spheres searched the deck and stopped as they met another boy enjoying the ocean view. Toan gazed at Max, mysteriously captivated by his serene appearance alone. The wealthy boy stared down at him, raising a brow. Toan continued to gape until…

"Toan Midmorning!" Ruby snapped her fingers in the adolescent's face," watching _boys _again?"

Many of the voyagers rotated themselves to the awkward question. Toan waved his hands in front, swaying his head left and right.

"Don't give me that denying-innocent gesture! I know you were staring at him in awe, you naughty boy!" She pointed carmine fingernails at him.

Toan felt his face heat up as he looked up at Max again who was covering his mouth from a chuckle. The brunette dashed away in embarrassment with stares thrown at him in all directions.

"Hey! Wait up! You don't even know our room number, Toan, darling!" Ruby called out.

**&&**

After dodging awkward looks and running to God knows where (the Titanic is colossal with thousands of rooms and such.), Toan stopped by one of the ivory corridors, resting beside a door.

"Well, I guess you knew where our room was," Ruby bent down to the exhausted boy.

Toan lifted himself up, "What the heck was that for? You ruined my reputation in front of nobles and…"

"And the kid?" His companion ended the sentence for him, smirking, "And would you cut that stupid habit? It's driving me mad, man! What's so wrong about talking in public?"

The adolescent began to speak, but Ruby did so for him, "Yeah, yeah, all that 'I-talk-when-necessary' crap. I can't believe you made talking an occasional thing in public, you weirdo."

"Weren't you drunk a few minutes ago?" he gawked at her oddly.

"Oh, don't change the subject, Toan, sweetie," she poked his nose, "About that kid, you are millions of kilometers out of his league!"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Maximillian Daedulus, the wealthiest and most charming boy in Palm Brinks," she clasped her hands together mockingly, imitating the admirers.

Toan, annoyed, directed his eyes to the ceiling, almost ready to snatch the room key out of her pocket…or the chest area of her ensemble… and proceed to lock himself in _his_ chamber.

"And what are you?" she pinched the hem of the orange garment he wore and flung it into his face, "Hah! An outsider, a village lad like a little shrimp wanting to eat swan meat.(1) Not to degrade you, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Ruby,"

"Yeah?"

"_You're _hurting me,"

"Oh, ha ha," she laughed nervously," Well, shall we open the door to our suite, _honeycakes_?

Just then, footsteps could be heard stopping. The two turned around, discovering Max staring right at them, then continuing across the hallway. When he was out of sight, Toan burst.

"Magnificent! You did it again! I want the key, now," he demanded, reaching his hand out.

She stretched her silky, pink sleeve, grasping the key when it fell out. _Hm, she's full of surprises_," Hold your verve, I'm opening it."

The key was placed into the keyhole on the door behind Toan. Ruby turned the doorknob, revealing a spacious and luxurious suite. Two beds lay beside each other to the right, each with transparent soft-vermilion curtains dangling from the redwood frames above. A small aureate chandelier suspended from the ivory ceiling. A redwood dresser was situated between two giant wardrobes. A grand window across the chamber gave a widespread view of the ocean and far-off islands.

"How in the cradle of humanity did you get the money for this?" Toan asked, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Toan, my little shrimp, I'm not poor like you," Ruby threw her luggage onto the nearest bed, earning a frown from him.

Then, it suddenly dawned on the boy. He patted his belt parcels frantically, subsequently looking up to the woman in realization he packed **nothing**.

"Oh boy…" Ruby tapped her forefinger onto her cheek.

He dropped his arms to his side like he lost all hope.

"Well, the Titanic has mini stores," she pushed him out the door," Time for new attire!"

"WOAH!" Toan was dragged across the corridors, down elevators, and into the grand area of the ship.

**&&**

Max sat himself down onto the saffron, silk sheets that covered his queen-size bed. He had an entire room to himself in which he could sit at the couch, facing the sea. The sun was almost tangent to the horizon, its rays shone into the chamber, lighting the oak dressers and closets.

The door suddenly opened, Adel escorting Gerald into the chamber. He had one hand in his suit pocket, the other waved in the air, dismissing the maid.

"Enjoying the cruise, Max?" He asked.

"It's great," he sighed, grinning.

"That's good to know," he strolled to his son," How do you find Claire?"

"The mayor's daughter? (_Pfft, she needs a hobby_) She's a…great friend," he smiled.

"That's good to hear. Mayor Need and I have made arrangements."

"What kind of…arrangements?"

"To continue the Daedulus bloodline, if you know what I speak of."

"Oh…I see," Max spoke in an emotionless tone," You can make the preparations in any way you want, father."

"I'm glad you are willing to do this. Claire is an elegant young woman, you will learn to enjoy her company," he pulled a necklace out of his pocket," We must continue the bloodline of wealth that has not broken in decades."

Gerald hung the crimson pendant in front of Max, securing the ends of the gold chain around his slender neck. The boy lifted the ornament, examining the golden frame in which the sanguine jewel was embedded.

"It is a family heirloom, the Red Atlamillia, symbolizing the unfading Daedulus name," The man approached the entrance to the room," Is there anything you would like to add to the arrangements?"

"None," Max frowned slightly," Parents must make the decisions of their children's marriage, is that correct, father?

**&&**

At sunset, all the passengers traveled to the extensive dining hall. Sixteen diamond chandeliers clung to the ceiling, twenty-two round tables spread throughout the hall, and the wooden sliding doors were open to let the breeze in. People's chatters filled the setting, bottles of wine were opened, glassware tinked. Max, Gerald, the Mayor and Claire conversed with one another, waiting for dinner at the table reserved for them.

"Why, Max, time passes by so quickly. We were friends ever since childhood," Claire twirled her blonde curls," Who knew we were to marry?"

"(_This is probably the surprise announcement she was rambling on about. Damn it.) _Yeah," the boy answered bluntly. _Honestly_, he wondered, _how can a thirteen-year-old boy get married? What kind of society is this?!_

Stewart came to the table, holding a bottle of 1889 White Zinfandel. Claire motioned for him to set the beverage down, which he immediately did.

"Pour some wine for me, Max," she demanded egotistically.

Max looked over to Mayor Need," Um, sorry, but shouldn't wine be reserved for adults? Especially those that have a high level of acidity."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, dear boy. A little alcohol would not hurt," Need responded casually. _There's the law-breaking mayor of Palm Brinks; underage drinking is permitted and children at the age of thirteen are authorized to marry, as long as my little girl requests it. _

"So, pour me some wine, Max, my fiance," Claire ordered arrogantly again.

"_(What the heck? Does she realize that she is yanking a nerve?)"_ The adolescent reluctantly opened the cork, spilling the liquor into a glass," May I be excused?"

Without staying to hear his father's permission, he stomped off hastily. The mayor's daughter held the glass between her fingers, sipping the drink in a snobby manner.

**&&**

Meanwhile, at the market district of the ship, Ruby kept launching apparel over the dressing cubicle Toan had unwillingly entered.

"And try this one," she threw the last piece of clothing over the door," By the way, if I don't see you out here in different clothes, you're not allowed to leave the store!"

"Ok, ok, geez!" a muffled whisper was heard from the cubicle.

After a few minutes of tapping her foot on the wooden floor and crossing her arms impatiently, Ruby heard a squeak from the door as it opened slowly. Toan shyly hid himself behind it, then pushed it away, revealing his new outfit and other garments tumbling out.

"Woah my Goddess! You looking slick!" His companion gasped.

Toan laughed nervously from twenty pairs of watching eyes. A white dress shirt covered his upper body with a short, silk, turquoise scarf stuffed neatly between the collar. An ebony suit covered the shirt, silver waves were embroidered near the hem of the lapels. An aureate chain hung below the lapels, closing the front of the suit, as did the black buttons. His ebony dress pants and shoes made him look absolutely professional.

Face flushed, the adolescent fled past the shoppers and out the entrance.

"Hey! Toan, darling! Where're you going?" she followed him, but was blocked by the store manager.

"Excuse me, madam, I assume you know that boy," she smiled cheerfully," Can you please pay for the runaway suit?"

"Yeah, sure, here!" Ruby placed ten silvery white coins onto her hand," Ok, bye-bye! Toan Midmorning, come ba-!"

The manager clutched Ruby's wrist as she began to chase her companion.

"And please clean up the mess, madam," she grinned, pointing to the cubicle of piled clothing.

"Phooey…"

**&&**

Toan escaped once again from the bizarre dame. With a sigh of relief, he traveled to the dining area, butlers sliding the doors open and bowing slightly. The boy was lost, but at least he evaded Ruby. He walked past the many tables of friendly discussions and laughing to the other side of the room, which led outside to the entrance to the front of the Titanic. A small speck of sun remained above the horizon. The temperature was mild.

Toan found Max lost in thought, watching the sun at the fencing. The blonde-haired boy lifted his foot, resting it on the bottom bar of the fence and sitting on the railing above. Toan ran over to him, but stopped halfway.

"What do you want?" Max asked sluggishly.

The village boy extended his hand out in concern.

"You thought I was going to jump?" he snickered," No, I wasn't…or maybe I was. Just enjoying the smell of the sea. Or…just before I jump. Care to join?"

Toan hesitated a little.

"I mean, join me in admiring the scenery," Max chuckled. Toan advanced towards him, relaxing his arms onto the fencing.

"Hey, I remember you," Max pointed at him in realization," You're that strange guy in the orange earlier! A change in attire can affect appearance greatly."

Toan smiled, nodding slightly.

"I'm Maximillian Daedulus, 'Max' for short" he stretched his left hand out gracefully, still facing the sun," And you are?"

Toan shook his head a little, causing the other boy to look out at the corner of his eye from the delayed handshake.

"I see," Max took the other adolescent's hand, shaking it anyway.

"_(Stupid habit! Now he thinks I'm mute! )_" Toan mentally cursed himself.

The wealthy boy shifted to get a better view of his new friend, "You don't like to talk, do you?"

**&&&**

**Author's note**: Took me three days to write. Anyway, please review and comment. Please don't be too harsh, I'm only a novice! .

**(1)"**like a little shrimp wanting to eat swan meat": This is actually a Chinese comparison phrase often used to degrade people. It's badly translated, but you get the idea. My friends use it on me all the time. LOL Just a little trivia for the readers.


	3. Ch2:Their Companionship

**Note:** Joy to the world! Exams are done! It's summer and I'm graduating! Well, now I can write my stories in peace and quiet for two months. A big thanks to my first two, and so far only two reviewers for my story. THANK YOU HARUNO! You got me in the writing spirit again. Anywho, please review!

**Chapter Two: Their Companionship**

"You don't like to talk, do you?"

Toan opened his mouth a bit, speechless. He looked out to the sea again, then cleared his throat, mouthing words as if practicing to speak.

"Have you ever been pulled away from the things you want, and pushed towards the things you dislike? If that's how life is, there's not really much of a purpose."

The village boy shook his head a little, listening attentively to the other whom he admired. Max removed the pendant around his neck, holding it loosely in his left hand.

"This ship is simply a shackle binding my neck. I stay quiet at dinner tables, and everyone would say how shy I am. How many times do I have to be nervous in front of other nobles? I don't want a sophisticated life anymore," Max spoke depressively.

Both became silent for minutes. Toan mouthed words again, catching the other's attention.

"Sorry?" Max questioned him with his serene smile, dangling his legs to the other side of the railing, over the roaring waters.

The village boy turned himself quickly to him in surprise, then gathered enough courage to truly speak, "I'm…Toan…Midmorning," The boy began to slightly blush.

"Toan," The blonde adolescent grinned, delighted to hear him say his name at least," Don't be shy around me."

He relaxed himself to the railing, unconsciously dropping the Atlamillia to the wooden deck. With one hand on the railing, he bent to retrieve his father's precious heirloom. His fingers instantly slipped from the metal bar, and his whole body slithered through the railing.

"GAH!" he yelled as Toan hastily clung his hands around the smaller boy's forearm. "AH! HELP! PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!"

"Hold on to my arms! Don't let go no matter what! I'm going to pull you up! Don't panic!" Toan kept his grasp on the poor boy, obliviously yelling whatever came to mind.

The people at the dining hall looked around, wondering who was screaming. The mayor and his daughter hurried to the deck. Officers in navy blue uniform dashed across the Titanic towards Max's distressful yelling.

"Pull yourself up!" Toan shouted.

With that, Max put one foot on the railing and pushed himself forward, landing on his savior. Toan, unable to support Max's lounging weight, quickly flung him and himself to the floor before he accidentally throws him overboard. The village boy panted, hovering above the shocked, tensed, first class lad.

"What is all this?" An officer with an Irish-like accent spoke.

Toan darted his eyes upward, noticing a surrounding crowd of officers. Max, seeing his reaction, turned his head to eye the person who spoke. His father, the mayor, and Claire stood motionless, surprised and wore expressions of disturbance.

"Oh my gosh! Get that boy away from MY FIANCE!" Claire ordered the officers.

They seized Toan, hauling him to his feet and away from Max. Gerald lifted his son, placing his black and white jacket onto his shoulders.

"SPEAK BOY!" The Irish-accented officer demanded," Tell us your motives for attempting to fiddle forced love with the Palm Brinks' mayor's daughter's husband-to-be!"

Toan rolled his eyes in his mind, "_This guy has __air_ _Wait a minute…FIANCE?" _He gazedat Max with a somewhat depressed expression, which came out to be a look of worry. At least, that was what Max perceived.

"Honestly, I never thought first class men would conduct such _vicious_ behavior!" Claire stared at the boy and twiddled her curls in a snobby manner, assuming he was a first class guest from his attire.

"Uh…um…actually," Max trembled as he spoke. All eyes fell upon the young boy.

"Well, Mr. Midmorning here saved me. I was looking over the-uh-the…railing to observe some fish. Ha ha…silly me. Fish…heh, so then my pendant fell. I reached to grab it," Max pointed to his atlamillia, eyes darting around. " And I slipped. And if it weren't for Mr. Midmorning here, I'd be swimming with the Nilers. That's all."

The crowd gawked at him. The officers began to loosen their grip around Toan's arms.

"Well now," Mayor Need spoke in loud volume," It was just a misunderstanding. We may all return to dinner now."

The men released Toan and walked behind the mayor.

"So, it was a mistake. Alright," Claire linked her arm to Max's," It'd be lovely if you had dinner with us tomorrow. To tell us your tale of bravery. And thank you for rescuing my dear fiancé."

Toan nodded vigorously, scared stiff that they would make him speak in public. With that, the two strolled back to the dining hall, Max glanced back to him.

"My son _will _continue the _rich _Daedulus bloodline," Gerald smiled and slightly glared at him, "That is quite a suit, Mr. Midmorning."

The man followed after the crowd, leaving a speechless Toan watching them leave the scene.

"_Toan_ _Honey "_

The boy shivered at the voice and immediately tensed. He knew where the source of the voice was, but refused to look. Almost instantly, Ruby appeared before him, puckering her carmine lips and waving at him with her elegant fingers.

"What?" He asked rudely, folding his arms to his chest like an irritated child.

"Oh I saw everything! Hee hee! Darling, I saw chemistry!" Ruby chirped excitedly," you plus him produces passion. All we have to do is increase the temperature of the reactants, and more passion is produced! I can help with the temperature!"

"…You're nuts," Toan began walking to his suite.

"_Toan darling _"

"…YES?" He spoke through gritted teeth as he stopped in his tracks.

"Return the suit, please?" she played around with the lavender braid behind her ear.

" Why? You said you wanted to buy me something," he pointed a finger at her.

"But Toan, you ran away before I approved of it. And you called me NUTS you coy pervert!" The damsel stomped her rose shoes on the deck.

" But what am I going to wear tomorrow for dinner?! You said you'd help with the temperature!" Toan began to worry a little. This woman joked far too much, and he couldn't tell when she meant what flew out of her mouth.

"Change of heart, Toan. Hang the suit in our suite's wardrobe and don't approach it," Ruby warned, "I'll KNOW if you touched it or not."

"Awww, Ruby…"

"AH! – No 'aw-Rubying'," she wagged her index finger at him.

The boy gave a weary sigh and nodded, returning to his room.

&&

Night fell shortly afterwards. Toan sat at his bed doodling away in a sketchbook he bought recently. He covered himself in the vermilion bed sheets and tried his best to ignore his companion. Ruby lay in a bundle of blankets on the other bed, pouting and constantly stared at the boy.

"Look, we've got first class tickets, sweetheart," she muttered lazily, "We can definitely dine in the rich snobs' dining hall. But I'm just scared for you."

"Scared what?" Toan mumbled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Oh, you know, 'Tell us your tale of bravery.' You sure you won't be lip-zipped tomorrow by your habit?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, Toan realized that Ruby was right. The whole point of a dinner is eating and _conversing. _He could only talk to Ruby freely, but he was not sure if he could do so in public. And he promised to join Max for dinner!

"Oh crap…"

&&&

The next day's afternoon, Max and Toan happened to meet each other on the busy decks of the ship. Max kept his hands in the pockets of a mustard vest he wore. The village boy noticed the white dress shirt he always had on, under a different-colored vest. He, on the other hand, wore his casual garments.

Both boys walked beside each other, a little apart. Every now and then, Toan sneaked a glance at the boy he admired.

"So, Toan, you are joining us for dinner tonight, right?" Max asked.

"Um…"

_The night before…_

"_You sure you won't be lip-zipped tomorrow by your habit?" Ruby asked._

_Toan closed his sketchbook and looked straight into the damsel's greenish eyes._

"_I did it today when I saved him, when I grasped his arm. Said everything I could think of at that moment aloud. I'm going to try it again tomorrow," Toan smiled at the woman," You'll be there tomorrow too, right? So, there'll be less stress."_

_Ruby held her face with her two hands, a little touched by his words._

"_AW! Come here you sweetie you!" she jumped at the boy, pulling him into a gigantic embrace," you are so full of surprises."_

"_Agh! Stop! Ok!" Toan tried hard to squirm out of Ruby's arms._

_&_

Toan nodded to Max, earning a relieved smile from the boy. Max whirled around to face him, stopping his footsteps. He playfully gazed his verdant eyes into the other's chestnut ones. Toan flushed instantly and strove to repress it.

"Say," Max wondered," you have a voice. Why don't you use it?"

Toan's eyelids lifted a little. His mouth opened to speak, but as always, he remained speechless with the many people walking around him. His pupils darted from side to side. Max studied their movements.

"Well, that's ok. If you really don't want to talk let me do all the talking tonight. I'll make sure you won't be nervous," Max reassured him.

&&

Meanwhile, Claire and a few other women drank tea together at the dining hall. She chirped about her arranged marriage while the other dames seemed less interested in the subject.

"Oh, it will be dazzling! I'm thinking of having it here on the Titanic!" she siped her tea again.

"Oh look over there," one of the women quickly changed the topic of the conversation," It's Raybrandt's daughter."

A girl, about the age of 14, walked across the dining hall. Her lengthy rosy hair was tied back with a purple bow hair ornament. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless ivory top that exposed her stomach. The same material covered her thighs and a violet garment spread from her waist like wings. She pulled at the long purple sleeves that hugged her arms and walked towards the ladies in her high-heeled lavender boots.

"How unlady-like. She fights as the warrior men do," another dame whispered.

"Hello, ladies," she greeted them, "Claire."

"Monica," Claire forcefully smiled.

"I thought of joining you for tea if ya don't mind," She grinned, one hand on her hip.

Claire and the other women stood up from their seats slowly and gracefully.

"My apologies, but you are too late. We were going for a walk on the deck," The blonde-haired girl said.

"Oh, perfect! I was thinking of going for a little stroll too," She clasped her hands together.

Claire lifted the corner of her lip in a very small smile and continued to the exit with the group of high-class dames.

&&

"Have you ever been on a ship like this, Toan?" Max asked the boy, sticking his head out of a window frame in the ships corridors.

Toan shook his head, keeping a light smile on. The blonde-haired boy admired the scenery of azure-blue ocean and pale clouds swimming in the sky. He was lost in thought as the village boy was as well. Unconsciously, he drew himself nearer and nearer to Max.

"Ahem."

Both snapped back to reality, turning rapidly around. Claire and her party of noblewomen stood eyeing them.

"Ah, hey, Claire," Max greeted her," you remember Mr. Midmorning, right?"

Toan nodded politely to her, only to be scanned by her teal eyes.

"Charmed," she answered blankly, " You cleaned up nice. I suppose you will do so for dinner?"

Toan looked at Max, who realized his promise.

"Yeah, 'course he would," he answered.

"Dear, let the boy speak for himself," she pet her fiancé's arm.

"Actually, he prefers to not talk. It's something," Max explained.

Claire gave an unpleasant look to Toan,"…Interesting."

All the other damsels gathered around the boy, intrigued by the odd personality he had. Some told him to not be shy, others asked him of Max's rescue. Claire, on the other hand, remained outside the ring of women. Abruptly, a French horn was heard blowing; the call for dinner.

"My gosh, they should at least have some other kind of way to tell us dinner time. It sounds like the stuff they use at war," Monica commented.

All the women marched to the dining hall with a stream of other wealthy people. Claire linked her arm around Max's, earning a quiet, irritated groan from him.

"Well, see you there!" He called back to the brunette.

Toan waved at him, oblivious to everything else. Monica wagged her hand in front of him.

"Hey? Hey!" She snapped her fingers between his eyes.

Toan blinked and gaped at her.

"Focus, man. You can keep your eyes off him for two minutes," she winked.

Toan blushed, putting one hand behind his head in a shy manner.

"What are you going to wear to dinner?" she asked.

The boy shook his head and lifted his shoulders; clueless. Monica nodded, pulling him to her suite.

"Yeah, figures. Come on, let's slip you into something fine. Even boys need to look their best when dining with the tough crowd," the girl explained.

**&&&**

**Author's note**: LOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter! Hope it didn't bore you. I really do hope so. But I can't stop ya from pressing the back button. Expect some romance in the next chapter! WEEEEEEEEE! This took long to write, and I couldn't have done it without reviews. Thanks again and please review!


	4. Ch3:Their Affection

**Author's note:** Phew, thank you to my THREE reviewers. Florian, thanks for getting me in the writing mood. I'm so happy that you like my story. I'm really glad to get so much hits. I'm going to keep writing. Thank you for inspiring me with your reviews!

**Warnings:** Shounen ai. There MIGHT be some mature subject matter up ahead, so I changed the rating just in case.

**Disclaimer:** For the love of Buddha, I do not own Dark Cloud, Dark Cloud 2, or Titanic. Don't sue me! This fanfic is in no way associated with the two games or the movie.

Chapter 3: Their Affection

A door to an ornate room was suddenly burst open and Monica rushed inside with Toan.

"Hey! Seda!" She shouted to the silver-haired man before him.

"What? What do you all want?!" The gentleman raised his arm in shock.

"Jump out of your suit!" The young woman ordered.

"NO! Why?" he eyed his apparel, then shot a dumbfounded expression at her.

"The guy needs one pronto," she directed her thumb at the baffled boy.

Seda bent to the left, getting Toan into his line of sight. The man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think shrimpy over there can fit into MY clothes?"

'_shrimpy'?_

Toan pouted unnoticeably and continued to let Monica speak. 

"Oh, that's right. But I clearly remember your distant cousin having an extra one lying around," she bounced over to one of the wardrobes, searching the garments, "Yeah, this is the one. Should fit nicely."

The cheerful girl clutched onto a regular suit and pressed it to Toan, ensuring it was the correct size. Seda watched with bulging eyes, stuttering with anger at her rudeness.

"That's stealing, Raybrandt! What will I tell-"

"Relax, buddy. He'll bring it back to you after dinner," she interrupted.

With that, she exited the suite, dragging Toan to her chamber.

&&

The village boy looked into the tall mirror, finding the reflection of him in the plain yet classy tuxedo. He tugged at the lapels, then fixed his messy hair.

"Ha, you're just about the same size as his cousin," Monica placed her hands at her hips.

Toan turned to glance at her. She wore a more elegant, flowing lavender dress decorated with light cerulean lace and calm fuchsia ribbons at the torso area. Toan smiled with gratitude.

"You shine up like new gilda. So, let's get going. You must be starving," she chuckled and gave him a pat on the back, pushing him towards the doorway.

&&

Toan strolled to the first-class hall. He encountered a fine oak door with polished glass, square windows on it. Through them, he saw a butler reach out to the golden handle, pulling it back to allow his entrance.

"Good evening, sir," he greeted.

Toan bowed politely and walked past him. He found himself on a catwalk that circled the large hall. He went over to the wooden banister, admiring the round glass ceiling decorated with aureate designs. He detected a small flight of stairs that extended to another platform at the far right wall. The boy followed the flow of wealthy people down to the platform, observing the polished oak clock that stood on the wall above it on the way. He turned to the left and descended another ascent of steps that lead to the lower part of the hall.

Nervously, the village boy looked around to find Max. Instead, he noticed Claire and Gerald stepping down the stairs. He nodded politely at them as a greeting, but they seemed to have not recognized him. His eyes darted slowly everywhere until they met Max standing by the clock. Toan's eyelids lifted slightly in awe.

There Max stood, smiling tranquilly at him. His ivory dress shirt was tucked neatly underneath his dark blue pants that were held up by an ebony belt. He had a very manly, hip-length coat on. The beige colour of the collar spread down to the lapels. They were bordered by an embroidery of copper. The boy waved radiantly at Toan, then made his way over to him.

"Hey, nice to see you again," he spoke softly.

Toan nodded, keeping his smile on as most of the time.

"Claire," Max tapped the girl's shoulder, causing her to turn around, "Surely you remember Mr. Midmorning."

Claire switched her gaze to the village boy, scanning him from bottom to top.

"Mr. Midmorning?" she sneered in disbelief, "Well, you certainly _do_ clean up nicely. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

'_Almost", you spoiled wench!_ Toan forced a grin.

As they entered the dining hall, everyone spread to greet fellow members of the "First-class Clan". Max stayed close to Toan, he felt his nervous aura.

"Well, let me show you some of the people here," he suggested.

Toan nodded and listened closely to him. He had no interest in knowing more about anyone there but Max. Still, he opened his ears just to hear his voice.

"That's Mayor Need," he pointed to the man in his usual maroon vest," You met him yesterday. He is an alright Mayor of Palm Brinks, but from his daughter's redundant requests, he'll be needing more money soon. Hence his name."

An elderly man and a young brunette woman stood conversing with other people near the two boys. Max quickly pointed them out.

"Over there is Sir Galen Agaris. Apparently, he also contributed to the construction of the Titanic. It figures, the Mayor probably talked him into it. Next to him is Lady Mena. She is a popular designer of clothing. Mostly naughty lingerie; among many of her talents."

Toan snickered at his terrible comments. Even though Max's real personality broke his illusion of an innocent boy, he enjoyed this rebellious side of him.

"Oh, and right there! That's Countess Sophia with her husband, Seda," he pointed to the silver-haired man and a dazzling woman in an orange evening dress," Sir Seda fought a great war in Eastern Terra. Oh, and right there is Gaspard with the dark red suit and long silver hair. He's Seda's distant cousin. All of them are having dinner with us tonight."

Toan stared over to Gaspard and gulped tensely. _"Having dinner with us?! Oh boy…Hope he doesn't recognize his own wardrobe."_

Claire suddenly swept between the two boys, linking her arm to Max's.

"Max, you look dashing tonight. Escort me to dinner, will you?" she tugged at his wrist.

"Well, shall we go?" the blonde boy turned his head around to face Toan, at the same time softly tried to shake off Claire.

Toan nodded lightly. Monica quickly stepped to his side and slid her arm around his. She began fluttering her eyelashes femininely.

"Well now, looks like Max isn't the only one who has a partner to take to the table," she teased.

"Not quite, my dear," Ruby appeared beside Toan, slipping her light-pink-sleeved arm with his, "he has two ladies to escort to dinner."

Claire chortled, then yanked Max forward to their table. Toan and his women followed behind, flowing garments nearly covered both his legs.

"You know each other?" he whispered to Ruby.

"Monica's my cousin's uncle's daughter," she responded.

"What the hell?"

Everyone settled down to the dining tables, awaiting dinner, drinking and conversing. Toan was uneasy, as he was clueless to table manners. Still, he remained calm and acted as if he owned a successful company or something. He tried to act like a gentleman as much as he could, kissing the Countess' hand, or pulling out chairs for the dames. Max sat a few inches from him, gesturing him to place his napkin on his thighs and telling him what came next.

"Mr. Midmorning," Claire began," oh right, I forgot you prefer not to speak."

All focus turned to Toan, and the boy's eyes bolted everywhere. The blonde girl wore a smug smile immediately.

"N-no," he forced himself, speaking in a low voice," I actually would like to speak right now. My throat was not well… My apologies, Ms. Claire."

The egotist girl immediately frowned slightly and lifted her lips into a smile vigorously.

"That is alright."

"Mr. Midmorning is joining us from the third class tonight. His valor of saving my son yesterday has earned our thanks," Gerald spoke.

"First class…actually," Toan mumbled. He made sure no one heard him for he did not want an awkward silence.

Chatter resumed between the people. Max stared unbelievingly at him, as did Monica and Ruby. The stewards walked to their table, placing plates of delicate cuisine before each person. The village boy kept from panic until he noticed the many spoons and forks lined nicely on either side of his plate.

"Are these all for me?" he mumbled to Ruby.

"Don't worry, Toan honey," she murmured," just work your way from the outside in."

Claire caught sight of the two mumbling to each other and made a move to start another 'interesting' conversation.

"Mr. Midmorning, is this young lady your girlfriend by any chance?" she asked.

Toan's pupils fled to the corner of his eyes, catching sight of Ruby's expression. She looked as if she ate something intensely sour.

"No, actually, Ruby is my companion," he answered hastily, "She is a great friend. On our trip to Palm Brinks, she came across tickets to board Titanic. Thanks to her, I'm sitting here sipping champagne with you fine people,"

Laughter echoed around the table. Toan felt more released. His habit suddenly vanished, and he could care less whether it returned or not.

"Where are you from Mr. Midmorning?" Gerald forked some more cooked flounder into his mouth.

"The lively village of Norune in West Terra, sir. The ship's headed there, right? Looks like I'm headed home. I don't plan on jumping off, though. It would make the trip to Palm Brinks a waste," Toan responded.

"It seems more of an excuse to escape the third-class life," Claire commented, silencing the people around the table, "Due to the circumstances, I'm afraid that the most luxury you would live _is _the Titanic."

At that moment, Monica glared daggers at the girl as she drank more wine. Toan cleared his throat and instantly fired back politely.

"Well, I see that both our definitions of luxury are different. With all due respect, I find your type of luxury not a necessity in life," he gazed around to find everyone listening at the table, "However, it is advantageous to have. As for me, I feel I already live a luxurious life. My village is small, but the people there make it feel big. I have great friends who've shown me the world. And now here I am on the grandest ship in the world, broadening my horizons. That, to me, is luxury."

"Well said!" Monica burst.

"Hear, hear!" Agaris exclaimed.

"What on Terra did you do to my Toan?" Ruby whispered.

"I cut him open and let myself out," he teased.

Max lifted his glass, which was filled with champagne, "To broadening horizons."

"To broadening horizons!" his companions and family repeated.

&

After the meal, conversations flowed around the hall. The men began to travel to a different chamber for their usual manly discussions, craving their cigars and alcoholic beverages.

"Well, fair ladies, I thank your company for dinner. Have a splendid night." Agaris pushed his chair in and followed the other gentlemen.

Toan sat still at his seat, confused of what to do next. His buttocks began to ache, and he tried to move a little.

"Toan, you aren't going to stay here with the women. Are you?" Gaspard asked.

The village boy paused for a second then answered," No, thanks. I actually want to take a short walk around the ship."

"Ah, alright," he turned, but he noticed Toan's suit," You know, I have the exact same suit, good taste."

Toan nodded, smiling while scurrying to leave his seat. He bowed and hurried his footsteps out the dining hall. Max stared after him, following him soon afterwards.

&

The front deck was completely empty. Toan coerced his legs to walk to the railing. He breathed in the fresh zephyr and cleansed his mind, clenching to the railing. Max tiptoed to him, dipping his head to the side to see his face clearly.

"That must have taken a lot out of you," Max grinned.

Toan exhaled slowly, fixing his sight to the floor. "We…hadn't really got a proper conversation together," he whispered. The wealthy boy bent closer to hear him. Toan turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the other boy, then faced the ocean again with glowing red cheeks.

"Since I'm free of my inhibitions at the moment from alcohol and the outburst of words just then," he paused, "The first thing, with meaning, that I want to say to you…is…is…"

Max uttered a "hm?" then listened patiently, amused by this distinct side of him. After Toan repeated the word "is" several times, Max decided to interrupt him and save his breath.

"What's your village like?" he asked, folding his arms onto the railing. Toan was stunned for a short while before responding.

"In my village, the grass is soft and healthy. The people sing and dance during festivals to enlighten the place, even though it's already so fun with everybody laughing and talking. Everyone knows everybody. And the houses are built to surround this large windmill…Dran's Windmill."

"Dran's Windmill?" Max asked like a child listening to a fairy tale.

The village boy continued," It's so big and bright from the luminous fire torches around it, people can see it from a distance. The sound the giant blades make soothes everyone's heart…no matter how troubled they are. It gives us a sense of salvation, it's like a protective monument."

Max nodded understandingly and gazed far into the horizon where the sun nearly sunk itself entirely into. Both of them remained still, smelling the sweet fragrance of the moaning waters. Suddenly, Max spun himself around to front a startled Toan.

"Would you take me there? To your home? To the Windmill?" he asked. Gusts of wind fled past both of them. The village boy felt as if they suddenly pushed them a little closer together.

"Take you…there?" he was slightly confused and did not know what to say.

Max had the expression of a child begging to not be abandoned. He advanced slowly towards the village boy, sliding his hand on the railing. Toan took a step backwards each time he came closer. Both of their gazes were locked to each other's. Max finally stopped his progression towards him and grasped the railing gently. He turned to the descending daystar, bowing his head so that the rich gold locks covered his verdant orbs.

"I really would like to go to the Windmill," he whispered.

Toan stared at his profile intimately, finding a few drops of water on the surface of the white railing. Max was motionless and silent. The village boy was really unsure of what to do, yet he did whatever came to his mind first. Cautiously, he placed an arm around him, heart fluttering from anxiety. Almost instantly, he felt the sudden urge to shield Max's small figure with his.

Released of all inhibitions, Toan confined the other boy in a loving embrace, earning a shocked gasp from him. He rested his chin onto Max's shoulder, one hand caressing his palm, the other wiping the droplets of melancholy from his eyes.

" I'll take you…to Dran's Windmill," he murmured into his ear.

Max's eyelids lifted as he turned to face him. Warmth erupted from his core, lifting his lips into an affectionate smile. He pressed the tip of his nose to Toan's cheek, and he responded by kissing his moist lips. Max raised his hand to cup the village boy's chin, drawing him closer to feel the lukewarm air escape his nose. They did not notice the dimming sunlight as they indulged themselves in passion, whispers were heard between kisses.

"_Wouldn't that be great?…Both of us…listening to the windmill blades."_

**&&&**

**Author's Note: **Oh my God, I actually had time to finish this chapter. Hey man, I'm not starting my Calculus assignment just to finish this chapter up! Praise me! Nah, just kidding. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more coming up, and more 'ahem' if you know what I mean. REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I write! BWAHAHAHA!


	5. Ch4: Their Instability

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, Florian and Rack0r, your reviews made my day. I'm sorry this chapter is late. I broke up with someone a month ago and couldn't do anything productive and college is much harder than I expected. Ha ha, well, I found some time to write this up, so…enjoy. Oh, and I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY. I'm carrying it on 'til the end. Yup. Just give me more reviews. ^____^ I'll type faster. Even if you'd reviewed already, do it again! Thanks a bunch. 

Chapter 4: Their Instability

Things that are not stable can fall over with one little push. It is one of the things people fear; whatever is unstable in their lives will topple over and fall onto them. The boxes, Toan thought, stack up to the ceiling. He made them into a fine tower. Some outsiders just come and poke at it, or a gust of fate's gale collides with it. He wondered if this new thing that began between him and Max would really last.

&

The hall of conversing rich men smelled of brandy and cigars. The chandeliers poured glistening light upon them, yet the smoke from their pipes dimmed the room. Gerald poured himself a glass, swirling the liquid around and resting his back against a leather chair. Agaris and Need sat near him in a circle of chairs.

"So, they say this ship is unsinkable?" Gerald eyed the man behind the construction of the Titanic.

"Well," Agaris rested his elbow on the arm of his armchair and tapped his index finger on his cheek, "It is built from the latest Gundoradan technology. Howev-"

"Why, yes, Sir Gerald," Mayor Need interrupted," Even the Gods could not sink the Titanic if they wanted to." He saw Gerald nod slightly and drank from his glass of liquor. "By the way, about the arrangements…"

The man set his glass on the small, round table before him and rested his head on his knuckles. "It will be held here, correct? Max has agreed to it," he smiled.

"Splendid!" Need flicked his fingers in the air," Ah, but I hope this is not too much stress on the boy. It was quite sudden."

"There was hardly a problem. I assure you, he has accepted the proposal," He smiled, resembling a father selling off his daughter rather than his son. "Stewart, go check on Max, will you?"

"Yes, sir," his butler responded and made his way out of the room.

&&

Toan and Max enjoyed their moment together. Both of them refused to let go of the other, nor did they want to lose the rousing sensation of their first kiss. Toan felt the warm drops of tears slide from Max's cheek onto his lips, and slowly moved back to catch a glimpse of his lover's face.

"You…alright?" He locked his arms around him.

"I'm ok," he responded, searching for the correct words, "Just…I'm glad."

As Max sniffled quietly, Toan moved in to kiss each tear, letting the droplets slither onto his tongue.

"I always knew the tears of a deity would taste so sweet." His whispers caressed his ear.

The wealthy boy reached out his arms, holding onto his paramour and sighing at his comforting words.

"Forbidden love on the deck!"

The two boys, caught off-guard, instantly pulled away from each other and glanced all over the place to search the source of the instantaneous remark.

"Ruby?" Toan asked aloud with caution.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" the damsel in fuchsia echoed her high-pitched cackle," SO! The boys these days have no excitement with girls, and seek the same sex to find it."

Toan ran to Ruby and began waving his hands frantically in front of her, whispering, "Not so loud, woman!" he blushed.

"So, what I just said is true," _blush._ She smirked, "Thought you would like to know; some late-night festivities are going on downstairs."

"Downstairs?" The blonde boy asked with interest.

"That's right, Mr. First-Class. But I don't think you'd be fascinated about a Third-class party," She examined her nails, then observed the younger boy's hopeful expression, "Just kidding. We'll show you how dinner is with the poor." Toan rolled his eyes.

&&

Below deck and down a flight of iron stairs, charismatic violin notes accompanied by the beats of drums flew around a giant room filled with dancing and drinking people. Toan and Max squeezed their way through drunkards and some other third-class passengers. Ruby rested her arms on a small round table she sat at, swilling yet another alcoholic beverage, leaving the two boys to their fun.

"The atmosphere here is very…upbeat," Max yelled over the music, covering his ears yet still grinning.

Toan let out a sheepish chuckle and lead him to a somewhat quieter corner. Even though this is what some "commoners" usually do after dinner, it was far different from the rural customs he knew. He felt tense seeing the men and the women sway each other around and let out their deafening cheers and laughter. Barbarian.

As he was about to be lost in his thoughts thinking about home, his name was heard nearby. He swung his head around to find a brawny man gripping onto Max's forearm with one hand, and the other holding a bottle of liquor. The way he tried to keep balance wobbling all over, spelt trouble.

"Sir, you had too much to drink," Max twisted and turned his arm to break free from him.

"Well, you're a pretty one, dearie. If I don't have you toonight, I will 'ave not'in'" he bent down to him with his lips puckered.

"Let me go!" he protested.

Toan hopped onto a table and leapt into the air, swinging his leg to kick the drunkard's nose. Consequently, he sent the man flying face-flat onto the wooden floor.

" Then you will have nothing, bastard," He slapped himself mentally for spewing a trashy line even if it was mumbled incoherently. Nonetheless, he felt proud of his _dashing_ entrance and smirked for a split second. The village boy stared down at the wasted drinker as he rubbed his nose and struggled to stand again. He looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention to them. That was one good thing about "third-class" parties; everyone is so loud, no one takes notice of anything outside their small gathering.

" I told you we shouldn't have come here!" His eyebrow twitched as he grit his teeth at Ruby who sat a few paces from the two boys.

" I don't remember you saying that at ALL," The damsel frowned at him, twitching her eyebrow as well, as if telepathically communicating back to him.

With a quiet 'peh', Toan took his lover by the shoulders and lead him to the stairs to the deck. Ruby drank from her glass again, then directed her eyesight to the disoriented drunkard who finally erected himself with a groan of struggle.

"Hello sweethot," he wobbled over to her after taking notice of her in his blurry vision," whatsay we dawnce and drink 'til we kiss?"

"Oh, very tempting," she chirped mockingly, resting her chin on the back of her hand, "but, what happened to 'If I don't have you toonight, I will 'ave not'in'?"

He scratched his temple speechlessly.

"Aha. Get lost, unless you clean up nice like a gentleman. Not something from the depths of rubbish," she dismissed him, waving in a flapping motion.

"Oh, that's all too bad."

She stretched out her foot and trampled him over as he turned to leave. She observed the twitching figure on the floor, continuously gulping her alcohol. "Nauseating pig," she sighed, "Nonetheless, amusing to beat." She turned her attention to the top of the stairs where she found a familiar chap darting away when the two boys made their way upstairs. Her lavender eyebrow lifted in suspicion, but dropped again as she finished her drink. "A steward, huh? Interfere, or not. What am I to mess with life's consternation?"

* * *

The two boys ended their long walk across the Titanic at Max's suite. As they entered, Toan admired the vast chamber that seemed to be even bigger than his house in area.

"You have this room all to yourself? Lucky…"he explored the room.

Max whirled in front of him, hands behind his back and looking up to him, "Actually, it's pretty lonely sharing a giant room by myself." He brushed the golden locks away from his eyes that turned to avoid contact with the hazel ones that gazed upon him, "The queen-sized bed isn't exactly great either. It's really cold when I toss and turn without anyone to pull the covers over my shoulders again."

The village boy extended his arm out, gently grasping the boy's hand. The younger of the two let out a muffled whimper as the tight pain was stimulated again by Toan's gentle touch.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot – hurt – back there you…I mean…" Max silenced him from babbling nonsense, placing two slender fingers on his lips.

Toan unconsciously leaned down to him as the blonde boy lifted his own chin. Max's two fingers parted the village boy's lips and he quickly secured both their lips. Nervously, Toan placed his shaking hands on the boy's hips, letting them slide onto his behind.

"Toan?" The younger boy chuckled in disbelief.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing," he looked away flushing.

Max pulled him even closer, relishing the comfort of his lover's warmth and the sound of his fastening heartbeat.

"Don't be shy around me; do whatever you want with me," he murmured, "The only person who can touch every inch of this skin…is you."

The village boy gulped and stuttered, "E-erm…I'm not really shy. Just nervous."

"That's good. Well, you're on a good start since your hands are still on my rear end."

With that, Toan quickly slid his palms up to the boy's waist, "Sorry."

Max chuckled, tugging softly at the collar of the other boy's dress shirt. Toan took hold of his injured hand and kissed it lovingly. Max used his free hand to unbutton his lover's shirt slowly and pulled at his collar,leading him to the bed. He carressed the other boy's jawbone, luring him closer until the moist air of their breath was caught between their lips.

_Knock, knock, knock, _"Young sir?"

Both boys jolted away from one another after hearing the voice of a woman outside the chamber. Toan slipped and fell to the floor on his back with a silent "_oof!"_

"Y-yes, Adel?" Max rapidly helped the brunette to his feet and buttoned his shirt just in case the maid burst in accidentally.

"May I come in? I have a set of clean sleeping garments for you," Adel asked.

"I, uh-um...I'll be there in a second! I'm in the middle of changing," he called out to her, pulling his lover behind the door to keep him hidden. Carefully, he opened the door to a small crack, enough to see the maid in full view. "Thanks for bringing them," He grabbed the fresh pajamas from her.

"My pleasure. Oh, and by the way, can you bring me the sleeping garments you are currently wearing? It's time they are washed," she proposed.

"Uh...I'll give them to you...uh...tomorrow! I'm kind of sleepy now and I need to change and take a bath. Thank you for the offer, though! Goodnight!" He stuttered and shut the door, leaving the maid in confusion.

Both adolescents pressed their ears to the door, listening to the fading clicks of Adel's shoes. Toan sighed in relief, rubbing his chest from panic.

"I should go right now, " he suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Max sighed. With a quick kiss, Toan opened the door, peeked down the right and left hallways, and made his way down the left hallway. He glanced back at Max who was grasping the edge of the doorway, sending him a bright smile.

"Young Sir,"

The blonde boy yelped and spun around to see the family butler. "Stewart," he panicked.

"Master Gerald sent me to check on you. Did I frighten you?" he asked in a stoical tone.

"I-I'm fine. J-just let me rest," he turned around and entered his suite, not looking back to the expressionless butler.

* * *

The next day's afternoon, Max and Gerald sat at a table for tea in the empty dining hall, next to a breathtaking view of the glistening ocean. The young boy covered a yawn with his knuckles. His father peered at him as he drank from the lustrous china.

"You did not awake on time for breakfast," he set his cup down.

Max ran his fingers through his hair, murmuring wearily," I was very tired."

"Yes, of course you were," the man uttered," Last night's festivities must have been exhausting. "

The boy snorted silently," Released your watchdog to follow me again?" He turned to view the cerulean sea, trying his best to not keep eye contact with his father.

"You will not behave like that again, Max. And I do not mean spending time in that pit where the rats run. You almost had yourself desecrated," He snarled in a low volume, glaring at the exposed bruise on his son's forearm, which he quickly hid with his sleeve," I will not allow you to see that boy again,"

"I'm not the little kid you thought I was anymore. Mother always gave me freedom," he muttered.

Gerald rested his white-gloved hand on the edge of the table, bending slightly forward, " Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Your mother is the reason why you are the only who can pursue the Daedulus blood. And even if she were here, I doubt things would be any different."

Max scowled at the older man, exposing his clenched fist on the table," That's…that's just selfish! You're finding excuses! You have a demented mind, trying to give me away to someone else like a merchant would!"

"Maximillian, watch your words."

"I'm not an item that you can sell whenever you want," he continued," Father, when did you ever let me go? I'm your son…"

Gerald exhaled for a brief moment, then sneered at the boy," My son…my son-MY SON! THAT'S RIGHT! You are my son, a Daedulus. Bearer of my blood and NAME!" He struck the table at the last word, knocking it over along with the priceless glassware. The shattering sounds stunned Max as he sank into the chair in terror. "That peasant scum dirties everything!"

The man dropped down onto his knees in front of the boy, cupping his cheeks with his gloved hands, earning a horrified whimper from him. "You don't want to contaminate my-and-and your pendant? _Right?_" His voice became fearfully softer as his son shook in hysteria, "Such beauty is the crimson colour cradled in gold…Max, don't let him touch this, alright?" After the desultory spews, Gerald walked out to the corridors casually, leaving the boy stunned and sure that his father had lost his mind with his bloodline issues.

Max slipped down from the chair cautiously to pick up the many shards of glass. He winced and gasped at the moment Adel knelt down before him.

"Young Sir, don't pick that up, let me do it," she lifted his hand from the smithereens.

"Adel, I'm…I'm sorry. It was just…a little…accide-"

"It's alright, Young Sir, it's alright," she soothed him as he wept soundlessly like an adult.

&

Max sat at the edge of his bed, silent in deep thought with his shirt unbuttoned and revealing his chest. Adel knelt in front of him, buttoning his shirt, fixing his collar.

"I don't feel like meeting anyone or going outside," He told her.

"Young sir, Master Gerald has organized this meeting with Lady Claire. It is an opportunity to spend some time with her," the maid stated, slipping a maroon vest onto the boy's arms.

He sat further from her, unwilling to put on the attire, "Father pulls my reins every minute, making sure that I continue the Daedulus bloodline. I'd rather stay in this room forever than see or hear that girl."

Adel knelt in front of him, attempting to reason him," Although it may not be fair how he pulls your reins, but he is still guiding you toward a better destination."

"He uses me to get to _his_ destination," Max glared at her with anguish.

"That may be true, he is also watching out for you," the maid placed her hand onto Max's lap, "How is it possible to carry out a relationship with that boy?"

Max looked up at her, surprised that even she knew about this. His mouth was agape, yet he could not utter a word.

"Although I do not mind something so bizarre, but it is quite strange in our society. If this goes public, I fear the burden that would be on the Daedulus name. And Master Gerald will not tolerate it. He will not let go of that boy. Surely you do not want to risk him any harm?"

Max gazed at Adel. He then moved his eyes to the floor, gripping onto the edge of the bed tightly. "It's not fair," he whispered in despair.

The woman sighed and helped him put on his vest, buttoning it over his white dress shirt.

&&

Claire, Gerald and Max followed Captain Cedric as he gave them a tour around the Titanic. They were on the upper deck, passing by several life boats.

"As you can see, Max, we're prepared for anything. These life boats carry 'bout ten people at a time," Cedric explained, pointing to the white vessels.

Max glanced at the boats with a discomforted look, then returned his attention to the captain, "I don't know. I counted at least fourteen lifeboats when we were touring. That means that a hundred and forty people can escape if anything happens. But we have at least seven hundred people on board."

"Ha! Children say the funniest things," Gerald pet his son's head, earning a slight frown from him," There is no need to worry, Max."

"That's right, Max! The Titanic is unsinkable! Not even the Gods of the sea can pull the ship under the surface of the sea. These life boats are only bonuses." Claire said in a knowledgeable tone.

"Only an ignorant idiot would believe that," he murmured under his breath.

The group made their way to the Titanic's bridge. Cedric pointed to all the devices in the room and explained what they were. He also pointed to the view of the front of the ship and the horizon that can be seen from the bridge.

"Captain," Erik, a young woman with fluorescent red hair and also a member of the ship's crew, approached Cedric in worry," Another ice warning; this one's from Yellow Drops."

Max and the others looked over to Cedric whose eyebrows dropped, revealing wrinkles on his forehead that you only see when a person is a little frustrated. The captain raised his eyebrows and gave the group a reassuring smile when he felt their anxiety.

"Oh, don't worry. It's pretty normal 'round this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I just ordered the last boilers lit." He pulled down his white cap more tightly onto his head.

&

Toan was once again dressed in his village clothes, making his way to Seda's suite while holding the borrowed suit carefully by the hanger. He ignored all the awkward stares given to him as he turned corridors. Finally, he reached the war hero's room and knocked the door softly. The door opened abruptly, revealing the annoyed man who had his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh-um…I…suit," Toan mumbled sheepishly.

Seda grabbed the suit from the boy angrily, "_Relax, buddy. He'll bring it back to you after dinner,_" he imitated Monica," Hmph! Lies! Raybrandt rarely keeps her word!"

"S-sorry…" the boy laughed nervously.

"YOU, shrimp-" the man pushed his index finger onto the village boy's chest," – have no idea what I had to go through to calm that fruit I call a cousin who went all over the ship looking for this damned suit of his!"

"A ha ha! Speaking of looking for things, I was wondering whether you knew where Maximillian is," he attempted to change the subject.

"Daedulus? He's probably touring the Titanic today. I heard from his father yesterday."

"Thank you," Toan bowed quickly and ran off to find his secret lover.

"No…problem," his eyes followed the running boy as he disappeared own the hallways. He groaned in annoyance and shut the door.

&

"Oh my, there is blue everywhere! I can't see any land in sight!" Claire looked out from the lower deck, surrounded by the men of the group. Max stood far behind them without much interest in what they were doing.

A warm breeze ruffled his golden hair slightly. It reminded him of Toan and his lukewarm skin against his. The smile on his face rapidly turned to a frown when he heard Claire's squeaky chirps of excitement. He could not believe that he was tied to this girl for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, he felt a hand tap his shoulder quickly twice, causing him to turn. Toan stood there smiling like a child who found sweets.

"T-Toan!" the rich boy whispered, glancing back at the group who was occupied with Claire. He took Toan's hand and led him around to an empty corridor with large stainless glass windows.

"What's the matter?" The village boy asked in confusion as the other shut the door behind him.

Max hesitated a little, then blushed and eyed his shoes, trying to avoid contact with the other's concerned brown eyes," It'd be best if we didn't see each other anymore."

"W-wait…huh?" Toan was even more concerned now, "Why?"

"Just think of yesterday as an illusion from alcohol. If we continue like this, the only thing waiting at the end for us is guilt."

"Guilt? But they are the ones who have you trapped. Don't you want to escape with me?"

"N-no, "Max turned his head to the side to eye the door," I'm engaged, Toan. I love Claire."

"Not true."

"If we don't stop this, I'm only going to endanger your life."

"I don't mind."

"But _I_ mind."

Toan stepped closer to Max and softly grasped both of his arms, but the younger boy only slipped away gently and made his way towards the door.

"I'll take you to the windmill," Toan whispered, stopping Max in his footsteps," We would only be a little guilty, but we'll be happy. With Claire, you wouldn't even have happiness. Let me save you from everyone, Max."

Max turned himself slightly to put his forbidden lover into view. With a quiet whimper, he turned himself around, clutched the doorknob, turned it with a click and opened the door, "Goodbye, Mr. Midmorning."

The village boy shut his eyes and flung his head back slowly as the quiet but sharp words reached his ears. Max closed the door behind him, wiping the tears from his eyes before they fell from them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My head hurts. This chapter is so badly written like a generic soap opera. Ick…I promise I will make the next chapter better. LOL! Please review and tell me what the heck it wrong with this chapter because my brain is so mushed I can't pinpoint it.


End file.
